He Welo 'oihana (episode)
He Welo 'oihana (Family Business) is the 23rd episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis McGarrett must help his mother execute a covert operation to retrieve an incriminating microfiche. Meanwhile, Kono’s life is in danger when she closes in on Adam’s secret. Plot Chad Torez, a security guard, falls into a hole at a construction site and is subsequently shot dead. Hawaii Five-0 investigate and discover that the various graves in the area contain the decomposed remains of victims who were targets of the notorious Yakuza. Kono Kalakaua decides to investigate for herself but while investigating a warehouse, she comes across two gunmen who she manages to take down although Kono is shot non-fatally in the process. While in hospital, her boyfriend, Adam Noshimuri, visits Kono with Adam stating that he met with Sato to leave the Yakuza. Adam suspects his brother, Michael Noshimuri, may be behind the grave site. In the meantime, Steve McGarrett helps his mother, Doris McGarrett, launch an operation to reclaim the stolen microfiche, which is in the possession of Tyler Cain, an ex-CIA agent. With the help of Mick Logan and Lieutenant Commander Wade Gutches, Steve and Doris secretly invade the building Cain owns, but both are subsequently caught. Cain offers a trade--Doris for the microfiche; McGarrett responds by burning the film. However, when they are both released, McGarrett reveals that he burnt a fake microfiche and has retained the real one. Max later finds a ballistics match to Kono's weapon on several of the murders and informs Steve and Danny Williams of this, with the news leaving both men stunned. Notes * Steve learned magic from his mother and is proficient in it. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Okay, no more lies, no more games. Just tell me what's going on. Doris McGarrett: Okay. I was looking into who stole the microfiche, and Mick and Wade have been helping. Steve McGarrett: That's why you hacked the FBI? Doris McGarrett: Yeah, I pulled a print from the break-in. I needed an ID, and I.. I didn't want to get you involved. Steve McGarrett: Okay, who's your suspect? Give me a name. I'll have 'em picked up in ten minutes. Doris McGarrett: You can't. Steve McGarrett: And why is that? Doris McGarrett: Because they still have the microfiche. You move in now, you'll blow any chance I have of stealing it back. Steve McGarrett: Are you serious? Doris McGarrett: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: What happened to you, Mom? What happened to the woman who used to make fried baloney sandwiches and was on the PTA and who showed me how to paddle an outrigger, and used to teach me magic tricks? I mean, where'd you go?! Doris McGarrett: You think I want to be doing this? Honey, I'm trying to start over, but I can't until I know we're safe. You know without that microfiche we're vulnerable. I have to get it back. I will get it back. Steve McGarrett: Look, you guys have done your homework, all right, but once you're inside something's gonna happen that you didn't plan on. Okay, you know that. And one mistake with this level of security could be deadly. I'm sorry, but this isn't a mission. It's a suicide pact. Doris McGarrett: Oh, please. Mick Logan: Was he always this negative? Doris McGarrett: He doesn't get it from me. Steve McGarrett: This is crazy. You know what people your age are doing? They're not planning covert ops, okay? They-they're in book clubs. You know what they do at nighttime? Wade Glutches: Book club?! What's a book club? Steve McGarrett: They play bridge at night. And besides, you two, (pointing to Wade and Mick) you should not be enabling her. Doris McGarrett: Thank you for your input, Steven, but this is happening. You want to stop us - arrest us. Otherwise we're going in.. tonight. Danny Williams: Hey. Steve McGarrett: Yeah? Danny Williams: What, uh what's going on with Doris? Steve McGarrett: Oh! It's not good. It turns out she lied to me about more than just hacking into the FBI database. Danny Williams: Ah. You more upset about that, or the fact that she's in trouble? Steve McGarrett: (shakes his head, sighs and looks around) Ahhh don... Danny Williams: Look, look, all right, look, it's none of my business. All right? But whatever she did, so what? Right? She's your mother, and she's in trouble, you gotta help her. Right? Tylor Cain: Okay, let's try this again. You hand it over, I let her go. Doris McGarrett: Don't trust him, Steve. Tylor Cain: What are you gonna do, hmm? You gonna watch her die, son? I think you're out of moves. Steve McGarrett: No, you're wrong. (Steve throw it into the flaming garbage can) Steve McGarrett: You didn't want anybody to see what was on there anyway, right? Now nobody ever will. Congratulations, sir. You're gonna get your senate confirmation, and you're gonna get your big job. But that's all you're gonna get. The thing is, Mr. Cain, people know we're here. People know we're here, and if we don't walk out of here, they're gonna know what happened. And you're going to get nothing. (Steve pulls out his weapon) It's your call. Tylor Cain: All right, go. Get the hell out of here. Before I change my mind. Steve McGarrett: Come on, let's go. Tylor Cain: Go on! Steve McGarrett: Let's go. (Steve and Doris exit the office and climb into the elevator) (Tylor Cain verifies something else is burning in the trash can) Steve McGarrett: Wade, ready for pickup in 60 seconds. Wade Gutches: Copy that. Steve McGarrett: (sighs) You okay? Doris McGarrett: Do you realize what you just did? (Steve magically makes the microfiche appear in his hand) Doris McGarrett: Wha? Steve McGarrett: You see that? All those magic tricks you showed me as a kid, you thought I wasn't paying attention. Yeah, you're welcome. Doris McGarrett: (laughing) Son, let's go home. Danny Williams: You know, I never figured you the type to geek out on magic. You of all people well. But I guess at the end of the day it makes sense, you know? Magic and secrets, they go together. Steve McGarrett: What's your point? Danny Williams: No, no, no, no point. I just, uh, makes me wonder what.. what else I don't know about you. Trivia |- |Michael Noshimuri |Daniel Henney |Adam's brother. |- |Lieutenant Commander Wade Gutches |David Keith |A Navy SEAL. |- |Doris McGarrett |Christine Lahti |A former CIA agent, and the mother of Steve McGarrett. |- |Nurse |Sara Naby Kim |An unnamed female nurse. |- |Paramedic |Stephen Meyers |An unnamed male paramedic. |- |Mick Logan |Treat Williams |A Private Investigator. |} |- |Tyler Cain |Craig T. Nelson |A former CIA agent. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010) Category:Season 4 (2010)